kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Kirby
|species=Kirby's species |affiliation=Dream Land |caption = Kirby Battle Royale artwork}} Green Kirby is a green colored member of Kirby's species from the ''Kirby'' series. In Kirby Air Ride he is a playable character. He is player four in some Kirby games, such as Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, and Kirby's Return to Dream Land. In other games, he simply serves as a palette swap for regular Kirby, or just a CPU controlled challenger. The main difference between Green Kirby and Kirby is that he has a differing color scheme. His main body is green, but his feet/shoes are either orange or green depending on appearance. In sprite-based games and games in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series after Super Smash Bros. Melee, they are orange; in 3D games excluding those in the Super Smash Bros. series after Super Smash Bros. Melee, they are dark green. In official artwork and in the anime, Spark Kirby is depicted as having a green coloration. However, this change does not occur in any of the games. In Kirby Super Star Ultra, Plasma Kirby appears green. Green is also the color of the fourth player in sub-games for Kirby Super Star Ultra. Green Spray Paint can be found as a palette swap in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror and Kirby: Squeak Squad. Variants called Emerald and Citrus can also be found. Emerald Kirby is shown with a mint green body and orange feet. Citrus Kirby is shown with a bright yellow-green body and green feet. The former is found in both games; the latter is only found in Kirby: Squeak Squad. Green Kirby is sometimes called Kusamochi Kābī in Japan. It is a genuine official name by HAL; they, or Sakurai himself, call him this name on the Japanese official site of Super Smash Bros., 'Sumabura Ken'. A kusamochi is a Japanese food; it is a grass rice cake. In the anime episode The Fofa Factor when Slice n' Splice splits Kirby in two, one of the Kirbys, the "male" one, is green. Artwork Image:Greenkirbyssbm.jpg|Kirby's green palette swap in Super Smash Bros. Melee Fighterjump.jpg|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KaTM Green Kirby artwork.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Image:Greenkirbyssbb.jpg|Kirby's green palette swap in Super Smash Bros. Brawl KRTDL FourKirbys.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' (with other Kirbys) TKCD_Beam_Mage_artwork.png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' KBR Green Hammer Kirby Artwork.png|''Kirby Battle Royale'' Gallery KNiD RGY.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Green Kirby.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' AM Battery.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KTD Green Kirby.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Waddle Train Z Top.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' TKCD Colossal Kabu 3.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' KBR_Green_Kirby.jpg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' Sprites and Models KatAM Green Kirby sprite.gif|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KatAM Crackity Hack Green Kirby.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (Crackity Hack) KSSU Green Kirby sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KRtDL Green Kirby Model.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KSA Green Kirby Model.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' Category:Allies Category:Kirby Category:Allies in Kirby Air Ride Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Air Ride Category:Allies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Playable characters in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Playable characters in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Allies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Playable characters in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Allies in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Playable characters in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Playable characters in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Allies in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Allies in Kirby Battle Royale Category:Playable characters in Kirby Battle Royale Category:Male characters Category:Enemies in Kirby Battle Royale Category:Male Allies Category:Male Enemies